Habas de Lobo
by Ding Doll
Summary: Eren es un muchacho que ve su vida limitada por su hemofilia, siempre recrimándose por su condición. Y esto aumentará cuando conozca a Levi, un hombre sádico que vive una sexualidad desconocida para Eren, y quien también salvará su patética existencia en más de una ocasión. BL. AU. RIREN. LIME/LEMON. Eren PoV.
1. Noche de Pool

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor y solo los estoy utilizando para drenar el drama de mi vida.**

**.**

* * *

**Advertencia: Primero, usted está frente a un AU, lo que quiere decir que nos movemos del universo ficticio de Shingeki no Kyojin a una época más actual. Segundo, es BL y la relación que más se desarrolla es la de Levi y Eren, pero hay más parejas (creo). Tercero, es un poco dramático, o al menos el intento. Cuarto punto, está relatado en primera persona, de nuevo puede que este experimento no funcione. Quinto, puede o no contener escenas de alto calibre. Sexto, es una especie de OCC, no confunda con OOC. Séptimo, usted está por leer la estupidez más reciente que se le ha ocurrido a esta autora, probablemente carezca de sentido y su continuación se vea truncada.**

**Si ha leído todo eso y está de acuerdo, puede proceder.**

**.**

* * *

**Habas de Lobo.**

…

**00. Noche de Pool.**

…

…

—_¿Sabes lo que es la hemofilia, Eren?_

Esa mañana no fue distinta a ninguna otra, incluso el mismo sueño se repetía al final de la noche quedando siempre esa frase al aire. Como si necesitara recordármelo.

Lo que en algún momento fue algo que me hizo sentir especial gracias a las cegadoras palabras de mi madre, hoy es la peor maldición que ha podido ocurrirme. Pensar que incluso antes de que naciera mi vida se vería limitada me hace sentir ira, por eso he evitado hacerlo durante los dieciocho años de mi patética existencia.

Pero el sueño que he tenido las últimas semanas se encarga de que no me olvide de ello.

Lo que viene a continuación puedo recordarlo bien. Fue ese preciso día en que mi vida cambió para siempre. Tuve la impresión de que esa palabra no significaba nada bueno, que era, por el contrario a lo que mi madre siempre me decía, una gran carga que debía llevar. No sabía que era lo contrario, no era una carga, pero sí sería lo que me convertiría a mí en una.

—Eren, te preparé el desayuno —Mikasa nunca toca la puerta de mi habitación, siempre entra como si aún fuéramos niños y no puedo evitar molestarme.

—Intento vestirme —aunque sueno seco y malhumorado, no logro esconder mi rostro de su escrutadora mirada y pronto descubre que estuve llorando —. No digas nada —la amenacé antes que pueda abrir la boca, pero veo en sus oscuros ojos un ápice de preocupación —, fue solo una pesadilla, estoy bien.

—Has tenido muchas pesadillas —sus palabras siempre son tan certeras que siento unas horribles ansias por gritarle que salga de mi vida.

No puedo, no es su culpa.

Mikasa es mi hermana, es la niña a la que adoptaron luego que mis padres se dieron cuenta que mi calidad de vida sería una mierda. Mikasa es la chica perfecta, es la hija perfecta, sus notas desde el colegio son las más altas, su cuerpo es fuerte y fibroso, contrasta con su rostro suave y su piel blanca, pero no solo eso, Mikasa también es culta, es todo lo que cualquier mortal desearía. Pero esto no me molesta, me hace sentir orgulloso y es algo de lo que puedo presumir.

La miro y me pregunto cuándo esa niña flaca y sin vida se convirtió en lo que es ahora. Y no puedo evitar odiarme cuando lo recuerdo. Es eso lo que me molesta, es el hecho de que ella está gastando su vida y sus energías en mantenerme a mí, un renacuajo escuálido al que cualquier cosa puede romper.

—Eren —me llama y me sostiene la mirada con sus alargados ojos, ella es claramente asiática, por eso nadie cree que somos en verdad _muy_ hermanos —. Me preocupas, Eren —su voz se quiebra, nadie tampoco creería que ella es capaz de verse así, débil, angustiada.

—Mikasa…

—¿De qué son? —me interrumpió y me ofusqué por un momento, su voz sonaba bastante maternal —¿De qué son esas pesadillas, Eren?

—Son solo sueños, Mikasa, no importan —intenté tranquilizarla luego de sentarme en el borde de la cama.

Soy un desastre, me lo dice el espejo que tengo justo en frente, me veo terrible. Cuando niño quería tener músculos, ser fuerte y con esto también creí que podía ser valiente. De seguro ese niño que alguna vez fui se decepcionaría de mí ahora.

—Dijiste que el desayuno estaba listo.

Sé que he estado un poco deprimido estos días, Mikasa lo nota porque además de vivir conmigo me vigila como si en algún momento fuera a desaparecer, pero dudo que sea algo de lo que debería preocuparse.

Ella y yo vivimos en un departamento en el barrio a un lado de la estación. No es una zona muy segura, pero ningún lugar en esta ciudad lo es. La noche anterior se escucharon disparos y Mikasa no puede evitar comentarlo, está preocupada, quiere llamar a nuestros padres para preguntarles si podemos mudarnos a un lugar más tranquilo. Me niego diciendo que el dinero es tema, mientras más seguro, más caro. Es una excusa ridícula, nuestro padre es médico y nuestra madre tiene una pequeña empresa, es un pequeño negocio de figurillas decorativas que deja buen dinero.

Nuestro día es bastante monótono y aburrido la mayor parte del tiempo. Vamos a la universidad juntos en el auto que nuestro padre nos obsequió y ambos entramos a la misma aula donde nos sentamos uno al lado del otro.

Mikasa no debería.

Cuando terminamos la escuela, ella, impulsada por sus ansias de venganza, postuló a la policía. Los examinadores lo dijeron, Mikasa era una prodigio, la querían en sus filas para detener a los delincuentes, y ella quería acabar con todos los maleantes, porque para Mikasa, todos los hombres malos fueron quienes mataron a sus padres. Pero finalmente declinó porque estaríamos separados, y mi hermana no quería que viviéramos en ciudades distintas.

Mikasa me sobreprotege.

—¡Hey, Jaeger! —como si ese día estuviera hecho para que mi paciencia terminara, Jean Kirschtein me habla, de seguro es a Mikasa a quien quiere —¿Sabes? Con unos amigos queremos ir a jugar pool y como tú estás siempre de antisocial…

—Lo que Jean quiere decir es que nos gustaría conocerte más, Eren —ahora es Marco Bodt quien habla, Marco es una buena persona, eso me hace pensar que la invitación está dirigida a mí.

Usualmente los chicos invitan a mi hermana a todas partes y siempre terminan su invitación con un amargo "_puedes llevar a tu hermano si quieres,_" cosa que no me tomo muy bien. No me importa que ella salga con tipos, pero no me agradan los imbéciles, por eso nunca acepto ir y esos idiotas se quedan sin cita.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —la sonrisa de Marco termina por convencerme.

Ese chico es amable, sus ojos oscuros son siempre muy alegres y por más que intento buscar una mancha de maldad en ellos, jamás la encuentro. Marco es un buen tipo.

Pero su amigo Jean es otro cuento. Luego de invitarnos a salir, Marco, rascándose una de sus mejillas bañadas en pecas, nos ha dicho que también deberíamos almorzar juntos, él quiere hacer nuevos amigos, ¿y quién no? El pesado de Jean probablemente sea un idiota que incluso ni el santo de Marco soporta.

Llevamos solo unos meses estudiando y hasta el momento Mikasa y yo solo hemos comido con nuestro amigo Armin, a quien en verdad conocíamos desde que éramos niños, por eso, sentarnos en una mesa repleta de personas nos molesta un poco. Marco y Jean son populares, tienen amigos en muchas otras carreras y eso queda claro cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa y no tenemos donde sentarnos.

—Busquemos otra mesa —murmuré a mi hermana buscando mientras tanto la rubia cabellera de Armin.

—Buena idea, chico, hay que buscar otra mesa —un rubio un poco más alto que yo y del doble de mi peso me habla. Sé que hay tipos que le gusta buscar pelea y por su sonrisa, según yo malintencionada, es uno de ellos.

—¡Allí, Reiner! —señaló otro chico levantándose, es altísimo y me hace sentir patético —. Tráela —ordena y el rubio va por la mesa, tomándola como si pesara un par de kilos.

—Oye, tú —me llamó él —. Puedo aceptar que la chica no haga nada, pero al menos trae tú las sillas —cuando termina de hablar ya está a mi lado, adhiriendo la mesa, que es más pequeña, a la otra para que nos sentemos a comer en ella.

—Lo tengo, Eren —Mikasa trae las dos sillas y además una para Armin. Ella de nuevo me ha dejado en vergüenza ante la gente, lo sé porque todos nos miran curiosos, de seguro luego hablaran.

—Eren —me sonrió el rubio extendiendo su mano para que la estreche —, soy Reiner Braun —es amable, Reiner Braun está siendo demasiado amable.

Todos allí lo son, todos ríen, todos conversan, a nadie le importa que yo sea un perdedor y en verdad, a mí eso dejo de importarme hace mucho.

Al final Armin nunca se nos une, debió quedarse en la biblioteca, de a poco están comenzando las fechas de los exámenes y Armin es un estudiante becado, no puede darse el lujo de fallar. En su lugar se sienta otro chico sin siquiera preguntar si estaba reservado, se deja caer sobre la silla y su bolso a un lado impacta contra el piso llamando la atención del grupo.

—Keith nos violó —soltó de improviso.

—No quiero ver a ese hombre en vida —una voz femenina llega a mis oídos, una chica castaña toma el gorro negro del recién llegado y se lo pone, dejando al descubierto una cabeza rapada.

—No digas esas cosas, tengo estadística con él —habló el mismo chico alto de hace unos momentos, ahora sé que su nombre es Bertholdt Fubar.

—Reprobarás —la chica lo dijo tan convencida que me hace sonreír —. Un chico nuevo —por primera vez una de las chicas del grupo me nota y me siento halagado, es un progreso, me digo a mí mismo —. Me llamo Sasha Braus y este es Connie.

—Spinger —añade el chico poniéndose de pie —. Voy por las bandejas, búscame una silla —pide a la chica, cediendo la suya aunque esto no tenga sentido.

—¿Quieres mi postre, Eren? —de la nada, Mikasa me hizo esa pregunta y la miré confundido. Era su favorito, jamás lo aceptaría.

—¿No quieres comerlo? —Sasha, quien estaba sentada a mi lado y con sus pies puestos sobre la silla que había llevado para su amigo, la mira desconcertada —¿Querrías dármelo a mí? Tu novio no lo quiere, estoy segura.

—Eren es mi hermano —y finalizando la frase, Mikasa mete una cucharada de postre en su boca ante la incrédula mirada de la castaña.

—¿Eh? ¿Hermanos?

Y debemos explicar como siempre un discurso que nos sabemos de memoria. La mayoría de las personas cometen ese error, el de creer que somos novios, y aunque cuando íbamos a la secundaria nos afectaba mucho, ahora solo decimos:

—Medios hermanos.

De esa manera también nos evitamos las habladurías, aunque estemos mintiendo. Mikasa y yo no estamos relacionados, al menos no de manera sanguínea, ella era hija de los mejores amigos de mis padres, los Ackerman, quienes fueron brutalmente asesinados hace diez años. Mikasa fue la única que sobrevivió luego de esconderse en el clóset de aseo. Es por eso que ella debió ser policía.

—¿Van a hacer algo esta noche? Es viernes y jugaremos pool —Sasha intentaba sonar amigable, pero mi hermana, quien jamás ha sabido hacer amigas, respondió seca:

—Ya nos dijeron.

—Iremos de todas maneras —me apresuré a decir, Mikasa podía ser un genio en todo menos en el trato de personas —. Sería bueno salir de vez en cuando ¿no? —le di la oportunidad para enmendar su error y ella lo tomó de la manera equivocada.

—Nunca quieres salir —me acusó y sentí que debía meterme debajo de la mesa hasta que todos terminaran de comer —. Pero si vas a ir, entonces yo también, Eren.

—Son muy unidos ¿no? —para mi suerte Sasha era amable y no parecía ser alguien fácil de enfadar.

Luego del almuerzo, y fieles a nuestra costumbre, Mikasa y yo nos dirigimos a la vega que había cerca de la cafetería. Hileras de árboles enormes que se alzaban sobre nosotros era nuestro escondite, más que nada para estar allí sin hablar, sentados sobre el césped y recostados en alguno de esos troncos blanquecinos repasando alguna materia, dejando que alguna hoja tardía cayera sobre nuestros cuadernos.

—¿Y qué estudian? —pero esa vez se nos había unido alguien más.

Sasha parecía no querer despegarse de nosotros, aunque en verdad a mí no me afectaba. Sin embargo, mi hermana pareció tomárselo como una especie de invasión a su metro cuadrado y durante todo lo que quedaba de nuestro receso, miró recelosa a la castaña, demasiado a decir verdad.

No quise hacer ninguna observación porque ya sabía, Mikasa nunca había tenido amigas. En verdad no sé cómo es que es femenina, pero para ser sinceros, yo no soy macho repleto de testosterona. Me guardé para mí el comentario de que tal vez mi hermana había sido del agrado de Sasha y probablemente pudieran ser buenas amigas. Lo cierto es que me gustaría ser normal por al menos una vez en la vida.

Como he pasado toda mi niñez y mi vida en general cuidándome de cualquier herida y quedándome todo el tiempo en las ciudades, donde hay hospitales, no puedo decir que he tenido una vida normal. Además ese riesgo al que estoy condenado de por vida me hace sentir incluso más limitado y anormal. Y me siento patético.

Ese día por fin hablé con gente distinta y conocí a personas ajenas a mi niñez, estaba en la gloria solo por haber hablado durante unos cuarentaicinco minutos con chicos de mi edad. Era en verdad el tipo más patético en esa universidad.

Siempre me digo que no me importa, que nadie con un diez por ciento de materia gris quiere ser popular y tener muchos amigos, porque esas cosas se dan solas. Pero sé que no es así, sé que si no hablas la gente te ignora y luego te conviertes en una piedra con la que la gente tropieza porque "_perdona, no te vi._" Por eso, el haber podido interactuar con seres humanos que no conocía subió mi moral ese día, para bajarla de manera catastrófica cuando me quedé solo en mi habitación. Ya no tenía tantos deseos de salir.

—Dijiste que irías —apareció Mikasa en mi puerta con un jean nuevo y un cárdigan abierto, se veía bien, ella es alta y delgada, todo lo que use se verá ridículamente perfecto en ella —. ¿No te sientes bien? —pude ver que también llevaba una pequeña trenza a un lado, dejando al descubierto esta porción de su rostro, no pude negarme luego de ver su esfuerzo.

—Es muy temprano —mentí —. Jean dijo a las nueve y son las ocho con veinte. Llegaremos temprano y no habrá gente.

—Tienes razón.

Por alguna extraña razón que pienso, siempre desconoceré, Mikasa acepta todo lo que digo, aunque a veces no tenga la razón. En verdad, en un principio creí que era su forma de tenerme lástima, después de todo, ni siquiera podía hacer deportes y pasaba las clases de gimnasia mirándola correr y romper récords, pero luego, considerando que Mikasa jamás tendría esa clase de sentimientos para mí, terminé totalmente confundido. Tal vez ella sí crea que tengo la razón casi todo el tiempo.

Me duché rápidamente, no debía tardarme, al parecer Mikasa también estaba emocionada por conocer gente. Ella me esperaba en el living como siempre, viendo la televisión, podía escucharla cambiar de canal una y otra vez sin encontrar algo que fuera de su interés. Era viernes por la noche, no suelen pasar cosas interesantes por la televisión ningún día ni mucho menos un viernes por la noche.

—¿Piensas romper corazones? —bromeó cuando me vio salir vestido y me pregunté si eso era normal en ella. Se veía feliz así que solo hice un ademán con la mano y apagó la televisión —Conduciré esta noche.

—Creí que no te atraía la idea de salir —fui sincero y ella se detuvo frente al cenicero, el cual en realidad usábamos para dejar las llaves.

—¿No puedo cambiar de opinión, Eren?

—Está bien —me defendí alzando las manos en señal de disculpa —. Me gustas así, normal —y Mikasa hizo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, me lanzó las llaves al pecho de manera juguetona.

Esa noche pretenderíamos que somos chicos normales, ese era el trato. Por una noche vivir tranquilamente, sin el miedo que una hoja de metal me llevara al hospital, sin tener que estar pendientes de nuestro entorno. Mikasa era una chica responsable, mucho más que yo, pero también ella debía poder pasar unos momentos de paz y diversión, como gente normal, era eso lo único que queríamos.

Llegamos y nos estacionamos en una plazoleta de piso de cemento a un lado del local. Era ilegal hacerlo allí, pero al parecer Mikasa quería ser una chica mala y yo solo dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera, de todas maneras quien debía pagar las multas era papá.

Fuera del lugar todo parecía tranquilo. No había nada que dijera que era un lugar muy prendido, aunque claro, solo íbamos a un club donde jugaríamos pool. Había un par de escaleras pegadas al edificio, y luego de que Mikasa comprobara que no había otra forma de entrar que subir por una de ellas, decidimos que seguir adelante.

No había nada que indicara que eso fuera un salón de pool, o como fuera que se llamaran esos lugares. Mientras subíamos las escaleras de metal que sonaban con cada uno de nuestros pasos era más que evidente que nos habían engañado. Esa había sido mi primera impresión al menos. Pero cuando llegamos arriba y tocamos la puerta tuve que aceptar que me había equivocado, ese sí era un club.

Lo primero que sentí al entrar al lugar fue el denso aire, el humo dentro podría quemarme los ojos o al menos cubrirlos lo suficiente con ceniza. Pestañeé un par de veces y luego de que mi nariz y mis ojos dejaron de arder pude distinguir a Marco de pie a un lado de las mesas riendo afablemente, lejos del humo cegador.

—Me alegra que hayan venido —sonrió entregándome el taco —. Toca tirar, Eren.

—Eren no sabe cómo hacerlo —Mikasa se había apresurado demasiado y sentí mis mejillas arder.

—¿No? ¿Annie, quieres enseñarle?

Annie era una rubia que había conocido durante el almuerzo, no había hecho más que presentarse así que no había tenido tiempo para hablar con ella. Ahora estaba allí, con una chaqueta de mezclilla y una pose amenazadora que iba de la mano con su compañía. A su lado estaban Reiner y Bertholdt sosteniendo sus respectivos tacos, prácticamente uniformados con chaquetas de cuero negras.

A diferencia de lo que creí, Annie Leonhardt me sonrió ligeramente y asintió. No supe cómo tomarme ese gesto, si en un principio creí que era amabilidad, luego de que fallé unas tres veces, me retracté. Con su taco golpeó directo a mi cabeza y pude escuchar las risas de los demás chicos, estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero esta vez, a diferencia de lo que ocurría en la secundaria, no me importó.

Mikasa practicaba en la mesa de al lado con Connie y Sasha, no era bueno para mi moral ver como ella ya podía impulsar bien las bolas con su taco y ahora aprendía las reglas básicas del juego. Gruñí y Annie pareció notarlo porque de inmediato cambió su actitud de maestra sádica a chica empática. Arregló mi postura sobre la mesa y me dio ciertas indicaciones antes de darme la señal. Y lo logré, no seré jamás campeón de billar, pero logré hacer que una de esas bolas de colores entrara por esos agujeros que tenía la mesa. En realidad no sabía nada de pool.

—No espero que entiendas el juego —me dijo Annie acomodando su peinado —, pero si te digo lo que tienes que hacer, puede que tengamos una oportunidad.

—¿Al fin aprendes, Jaeger? —no había visto a Jean esa noche, por eso me sorprendió su llegada y la mano que puso en mi hombro —. No te dejaré ganar, que quede claro.

—No necesita que lo hagas —y por primera vez alguien que no era Mikasa me estaba defendiendo, Annie era alguien amable en el fondo.

—Ya, ya. Es hora de formar los equipos, no se peleen —dijo Marco alzando sus manos en señal de paz y me dedicó una nerviosa sonrisa antes de dar por iniciado el juego.

No fui capaz de entender lo que hacía durante todo el tiempo que pasamos jugando. Simplemente seguí las órdenes de Annie todo el tiempo, sabiendo que si cometía un error recibiría una de sus miradas asesinas y tan frías que me aterraban un poco. Por suerte mi equipo estaba conformado por personas que sí sabían lo que hacían, por ende, mis errores siempre eran reparados por alguien más.

Reiner era quien más se empeñaba en ello. Cuando pensé que el tipo era alguien desagradable cometí el mayor error de mi vida. Reiner era un chico bastante alegre y risueño la mayor parte del tiempo, se tomaba con calma cada uno de mis errores y de a poco intentaba enseñarme más sobre el juego, aunque yo no lograra comprenderlo todo. Solo asentía con calma a cada una de sus indicaciones, siguiendo los pasos que él me pedía y evitando así el regaño de Annie

—Bien, primera bola que da en el blanco —se burló Jean preparándose para disparar luego de que mi turno —. Tu puntería te dejará sin hijos —y tras ello, dio una impecable presentación dejando a Connie con la boca abierta. El hijo de puta había metido dos con un disparo prácticamente imposible y había dejado la tercera lista para su equipo.

—¡Mi turno! —Sasha exclamó contenta llegando desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

Y como si no hubiera visto el tiro que Jean le había dejado, fue por uno más difícil, logrando una hazaña similar a la de Kirschtein, tres bolas terminaron por dar en los casilleros correspondientes. No hay que mencionar que me sentí humillado en ese momento, todos allí eran expertos en el juego, incluso Mikasa que era nueva parecía haber llegado a un nivel respetable.

Pero yo estaba allí, de pie, sintiendo envidia de quienes podían hacer cosas magníficas porque toda su vida lo hicieron.

—No te sientas mal —me sonrió Reiner pasando uno de sus enormes brazos por mis hombros. Definitivamente yo era un renacuajo —. Roma no se construyó…

—…en un día —terminé la frase dándole un sorbo a mi cerveza —. Ya lo sé, no tienes que preocuparte, tampoco me importa demasiado —le dediqué una sonrisa, la más sincera que podía en ese momento y él me creyó asintiendo levemente y luego lanzando una gran carcajada —. Me dejarás sordo.

—Lo siento.

—Iré por más —le dije únicamente para que me soltara, no es que no me agradara él, pero no estaba tan acostumbrado al contacto físico con desconocidos —. ¿Quieres que te traiga otra cerveza? —pregunté más que nada por ser cordial y él aceptó, pienso que por lo mismo.

Estaba derrochando dinero como nunca esa noche. Para ser sinceros, jamás había tomado más de un par de cervezas, y esto fue en compañía de mi padre, bajo la atenta supervisión de mi madre. Pero ellos ya no estaban allí, ya no me estaban recordando el que debía cuidarme, porque de otra manera debía correr al hospital, ya no estaban siendo sobreprotectores, ni ellos, ni Mikasa.

Por otro lado, durante los primeros meses ese semestre no gasté un peso fuera de alimentación y bencina para el automóvil. Por eso tenía dinero, mucho, lo suficiente como para invitar a una ronda a todos en el local, como los tipos rudos y populares de las películas lo hacen. Y lo hubiera hecho si tan solo hubiera estado un poco más ebrio.

Para alguien que no bebe demasiado alcohol, unas cuantas cervezas son más que suficientes y de eso debí darme cuenta antes de pedirle al chico de la barra que me diera dos más. No sabía cuántas llevaba, ni siquiera tenía una idea del número, pero creí que nada malo podría ocurrirme, siempre escuché que la cerveza no era un trago muy fuerte, por ello los padres la toman con sus hijos adolescentes. Convencido por ello intenté erguirme y parecer más sobrio de lo que estaba para caminar de vuelta la mesa en la que estábamos jugando.

Como una especie de borrón en cámara lenta, un tipo enorme y con una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas se cruzó en mi camino. Si lo hubiera visto antes posiblemente le hubiera dejado pasar para evitar cualquier problema, pero ahora que mi cerebro se encontraba prácticamente desactivado, ni lo vi, ni quise evitarme nada.

A penas pasó el sujeto tropecé con él y las dos jarras de cerveza terminaron por dar directamente en su ropa, casi por completo, como si ninguna de las gotas quisiera perderse la fiesta en esa chaqueta de motociclista.

Aterrado di un paso hacia atrás, buscando la manera de explicar lo que había sucedido en mi mente. Y también buscando la salida más cercana, quería correr hacia ella en ese exacto instante.

—Oye, marica ¿qué has hecho?

Pero ante esa poco cordial frase me retracté. Mi madre siempre solía decirme que los tipos rudos en verdad no eran tan fuertes, que eran chicos sin amor maternal, perdidos e incluso más débiles que yo. Y había elegido ese momento justo para creerle.

Pensando que era verdad me acerqué a él y vertí lo último que quedaba en una de las jarras sobre su enorme bota de cuero café. Sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento, lancé la jarra hacia él y quise seguir caminando como si nada, creyendo incluso que el sujeto me dejaría pasar así como así. Obviamente fue un grave error.

Las madres suelen decir ese tipo de cosas para subirles el ánimo a sus hijos renacuajos que no tienen gracia para absolutamente nada. Lo hacen para que esos idiotas sin talento puedan sentir algo de poder en algún momento, pero jamás lo hacen pensando que sus retardados retoños creerán esas palabras en verdad.

El tipo no lo dudó un segundo, y sé que si yo hubiera sido él, pesando lo que él pesaba, hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Me tomó como si fuera una especie de objeto inanimado que no opondría resistencia (cosa que fue así en verdad) y me lazó con furia contra una de las mesas. Únicamente alcancé a reaccionar para poner mis manos contra el borde de ésta y no golpearme las entrañas, agradecía infinitamente que mis reflejos no se vieron tan afectados como mi lógica.

Luego esperé el siguiente golpe volteándome rápidamente, pero éste jamás llegaría. Reiner se había interpuesto casi al instante entre ese sujeto y yo. Podía decir que mi nuevo amigo era ligeramente más bajo que el motociclista, pero no por ello se veía más débil. Si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias me hubiera gustado ver la pelea entre un Ángel del Infierno y un rugbista universitario con esteroides. Pero en ese momento solo quería que Reiner no se involucrara, podía salir demasiado lastimado por una estupidez que yo había hecho, y no valía la pena.

—Yo me encargo.

Mikasa había llegado al segundo después. Mi hermana se veía tan pequeña y minúscula al lado de los dos tipos que en ese momento sí sentí miedo y me sentí demasiado arrepentido por mis actos. Viéndola así, tan vulnerable frente a un tipo que podría quebrar sus huesos como si fueran ramitas despertó algo en mí. Algo que no servía para nada.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla —la defendí viendo las intenciones del sujeto con ella. Obviamente no la veía como su rival, sino que como un objeto de deseo —. Te juro que te mato. La pelea es conmigo…

—¡Eren! —me reprendió ella llegando a mi lado, sosteniéndome fuertemente —. Eren, no puedes.

—¡Claro que puedo! —le dije molesto haciendo que soltara mi brazo. Sí podía, defendería a mi hermana a como diera lugar.

—Basta con esto —dijo una voz totalmente nueva para mí.

Me volteé de inmediato buscando al dueño de ésta. Todos miraban la escena alrededor de nosotros, todos esperando ver cómo era perdedor era brutalmente golpeado por su atrevimiento. Y para mi suerte eso no parecía querer ocurrir.

—Levi —gruñó el motociclista relajando un poco su postura —. No te metas…

—¡Es mi local, maldito cavernícola! —vociferó un hombre pequeño, increíblemente minúsculo en comparación con el resto allí, cuya media superaba el metro ochenta —. Y no hay peleas en mi puto local.

No pude evitarlo en ese momento ni aguantarlo un segundo más, la tensión era tal que ni siquiera pude respirar y pronto me mareé por completo. Las náuseas llegaron como en oleadas directamente hacia mi cabeza y pronto bajaron a mi estómago, me sentía vacío, me sentía débil.

Sin importarme mucho lo que estaba sucediendo por mi culpa corrí hacia el baño deseando llegar a tiempo. Podía sentir el sabor ácido del vómito llegando a mi boca cuando logré abrir la puerta donde una mujercita de pie yacía en ésta indicando quienes debían ocupar ese baño.

**…**

**…**

**Continuará.**

* * *

**.**

**Hola. Otro fic. Ya lo sé, no tienen que decirlo.**

**¡Quería escribirlo! Necesitaba hacerlo, porque el Violento y Macabro (si alguien aquí lo lee) tuvo un pequeño problema en la imprenta y no saldrá este domingo probablemente, pero no pasa del jueves, lo juro. También Circus, si alguien lo lee e.é**

**Ya sabrán que puedo con tres fics, especialmente cuando dos ya están por terminar. Este fue solo para sacar mi frustración y hacerme más… sencillo el escribir, supongo, fue idea de la Pau. Como no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza, lo escribí y terminé en tiempo récord, por eso, quise subirlo y ver qué tal le va. **

**Quería decir también que el nombre Habas de Lobo viene de una plata llamada eléboro, es uno de sus nombres alternativos. El eléboro es lo que la gente común llamaría hierba venenosa, por eso me pareció un nombre propicio para esta historia. Además me gusta su flor ._.**

**Solo eso, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, recibo todo tipo de comentarios, desde críticas hasta flores (que no sean eléboros, por favor).**

**XoXo.**

**Edito: Los Ángeles del Infierno son una mafia de motociclistas muy famosa, aunque estoy segura de que ya saben eso. Solo quería poner más notas de autor :3**

**Edito de nuevo: Soy una idiota, olvidé poner lo que era la hemofilia. Gracias, chica del nombre sensual.**

**La hemofilia es una enfermedad genética que impide la coagulación de la sangre. Hace tiempo se creía que las mujeres la portaban solamente, pero ahora se sabe que se da en ambos sexos, aunque esto no es importante para efectos de la lectura. **

**La cosa es que las personas que sufren de hemofilia sangran con más rapidez y durante un periodo de tiempo mayor que las personas normales, ya que su sangre no contiene este factor coagulante que frena las hemorragias. Las personas con hemofilia modera o grave suelen tener lo que se llama hemartrosis, que es sangrado en el interior de las articulaciones, aunque se puede presentarse en cualquier otro sitio.**

**Aún no estoy segura si Eren tendrá la moderada, o la grave. Aunque me gusta más la última para darle un poco de más de suspense al fic. **

**Bueno, y como la historia está basada a finales de los ochenta, principios de los noventa, estamos ante un pequeño problema sobre el tratamiento de ésta. No he averiguado mucho como eran las cosas para esos años, por eso pido perdón por cualquier error que pueda cometer en esta historia, al menos hasta que investigue bien todo.**


	2. Introducción a la vida I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no son de mi pertenencia, yo solo escribo estos fanfictions por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro ni nada parecido.**

* * *

**.**

**01. Introducción a la vida I.**

…

…

—Maldito mocoso de mierda.

Sabía que me merecía todas esas palabras, pero por alguna extraña razón me molestaba en demasía escucharlas.

Finalmente había terminado por vomitar a mitad del pasillo. A penas noté que ese cuarto de baño no era el que me correspondía decidí salir, de todas maneras el de hombres estaba justo al lado, pero jamás pensé en que me traicionaría mi propio cuerpo. Me gustaría decir que estoy completamente avergonzado de ello, pero también estoy tan agradecido que no sé en verdad cómo sentirme.

Con una mezcla de asco y lástima, ese hombre gigantesco que había estado a punto de enviarme al hospital, e incluso matarme, solo escupió a mi lado con una mueca de desagrado ganándose unas reprobatorias palabras del hombre que me había salvado hacía poco segundos. Y dando por terminado el encuentro, el motociclista se fue junto con su banda y el local pareció volver a una incómoda normalidad.

Y aquí estoy, apoyado contra la pared del pequeño pasillo correspondiente a los baños, intentando de a poco lograr la lucidez que ese momento me había quitado. Con pereza moví mi rostro buscando a Mikasa, ya sabía que estaba a mi lado limpiando el desastre que provoqué, pero necesitaba de todas maneras mirarla. No entendí jamás porqué ella era tan amable conmigo, pero estaba contento de eso ahora, de otra manera, yo hubiera tenido que hacerme cargo de todo eso, y en este estado no podía.

—¿Está vivo? —preguntó el tal Levi a mi hermana señalándome.

Ese tipo era un idiota, me hizo ponerme de pie de inmediato y me empujó contra la pared entregándome una mopa para que limpiara el piso. No quería ver la cantidad de hematomas que ese pequeño golpe me había provocado, por eso también agradecía mi estado de inconciencia.

—Dale esto —farfulló marchándose nuevamente.

De todo el tiempo que me encontraba totalmente mareado sobre el piso, Levi había ido ya dos veces a supervisar todo. Y me molestaba. Odiaba que ese hombre me viera en este estado, era molesto que todos lo hicieran, me sentía la peor basura del mundo. Siempre había sentido tanto asco por esos vagabundos ebrios en las calles y ahora yo estaba en un estado tan similar. No sabía cómo llamarle a esto, supongo que son lecciones de la vida.

Mikasa se hincó hasta llegar a mi altura con una taza entre sus manos. No la había visto, solo pude suponer que ese tipo se la había dado y no pude evitar preguntarme receloso qué era lo que tenía.

—Bebe —dijo mi hermana entregándome la taza con café en las manos.

Lo observé bien, era café negro, no se veía tan mal, incluso su olor era apetecible y parecía no tener nada de azúcar. Hacía tiempo que no sentía un olor tan agradable, café puro. Sin dudas así era mi favorito desde que tengo memoria, aunque a mi madre jamás le gustó la idea de que tomara algo para adultos, sin embargo siempre había suficiente en la cafetera de mi padre y podía robar todo lo que quisiera, luego mi papá haría más.

Acerqué el borde de la taza a mis labios y bebí una gran cantidad. La temperatura era la justa para tomar bastantes tragos de una sola vez, pero cuando el sabor llegó a mi lengua no pude evitar escupir todo lo que tenía en ese momento en mi boca. Eso no era café solamente, ese tipo me estaba jugando una mala broma al ponerle sal.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Mikasa cuando boté todo queriendo también lanzar la taza lejos.

—¡Tiene sal, con un demonio! —grité molesto segundos antes de que la taza se cayera de mis manos a las de Mikasa.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared sin dimensionar que en realidad me golpearía un poco y que luego de eso mi hermana se volvería loca revisando si tenía alguna herida de consideración por ello. Con los dedos de Mikasa acariciando mis cabellos en búsqueda de sangre comencé a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado momento atrás y lo único que pude rescatar fue que sigo siendo una carga tanto para mi hermana como para la gente que me rodea.

En un par de minutos todo lo que había sido diversión y risas se había terminado, por mi culpa la tensión pudo ganarle a cualquier tipo de alegría y no sólo eso, logré poner en peligro a personas que recién estaba conociendo. Reiner por ejemplo, al parecer estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de la situación incluso cuando no habíamos hablando en días anteriores.

Sin contar que arruiné el momento a todos.

Y también estaba ese tipo, Levi, al que mi hermana había estado nombrando minutos atrás. No sé si alguna vez Mikasa agradeció tanto a una persona, tampoco si me había hablado tanto de alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero pronto ese hombre se volvió tema de conversación y cada vez que su nombre era pronunciado sentía la vergüenza aflorar de nuevo. ¿En serio me salvó un enano de un metro y medio?

—¿Eren? —me pregunta mi hermana cuando escondo mi rostro entre mis manos.

—No es nada. ¿Dónde está el resto? —con eso logré cambiar el rumbo de la conversación a algún punto menos incómodo y vergonzoso, aunque no dejaba de serlo.

—Siguen aquí. El tipo con el que te enfrentaste se fue —asentí aunque ya lo sabía y esperé que siguiera dándome detalles —. Marco te está esperando para saber si todo está bien, aunque le he dicho que puede irse, y Jean está hablando con Levi…

¡De nuevo ese maldito nombre! ¿Por qué Jean estaba hablando con él? ¿Acaso se estaban burlando del perdedor? ¿O tal vez le está dando mi nombre completo para que me envíen luego la cuenta para cobrarme lo que sea que hice o rompí?

—Pronto nos iremos —susurró Mikasa con cariño y le asentí.

En ese momento sentía tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera porque ella fuera mi hermana podía tolerar su presencia. Por eso volteé, le di la espalda y me recosté definitivamente en la pared, no quería vivir en ese momento.

No entendí en qué momento el alcohol me subió tan rápido a la cabeza, tal vez por eso todo pasó tan rápido, pero ahora me sentía la mierda más patética en el mundo. Ni siquiera quería salir de ese pequeño pasillo por la vergüenza de encarar al resto. ¿Cómo había terminado tan mal en un sucio suelo de un pequeño pub? No, era inaceptable.

O tal vez era porque era mi primera vez.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Annie apareciendo de la nada y miré a Mikasa confundido.

—Vaya, tendremos que vigilarte más la próxima vez —escuché la risa de Reiner provenir de algún lugar, pero no quise levantar la mirada. Mi hermana entendió y siguió mirándome con cierta culpa.

—Venimos a despedirnos, Eren —una tercera voz llegó a mis oídos, era la de Bertholdt quien caminó hasta mi lado se despidió tocándome el hombro —. Que estés bien, nos vemos en la universidad.

Llegó un punto en el que no entendí absolutamente nada. Ninguno de ellos parecía mirarme con lástima ni tampoco había en sus rostros expresión alguna de desagrado, todos estaban tan serenos que incluso creí que era una especie de broma. Tenía que meditarlo, tal vez no en ese momento, pero más tarde tenía que saber si ese "nos vemos en la universidad" era una promesa real y no vacía.

—Tienes suerte, Eren —escuché hablar a Jean cuando los demás se fueron —. Levi parece no muy molesto. Definitivamente tienes mucha suerte —la seriedad en sus palabras me advirtió que no se trataba de una broma y solamente asentí intentando ponerme de pie con ayuda de mi hermana —. No quiero saber qué hubiera sido de ti si ese tipo no se hubiera interpuesto.

—No importa ya —le detuvo Mikasa sabiendo que las palabras de Jean estaba provocando de nuevo la vergüenza en mí.

—Solo digo —soltó venenoso Jean, no intentaba ocultarlo —. No sé en qué estabas pensando, Eren, pero una pelea con un tipo así y en este lugar no hubiera sido nada bueno para ti.

—Que lo dejes —volvió a interrumpir Mikasa.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté yo cayendo en la trampa de Jean.

—Levi no suele ser tan amable —tras decir esto se encogió de hombros y volví a agachar mi rostro, no quería saber qué tan cagado estaba, pero de todas maneras él me lo estaba diciendo —. Pienso que tuvo pena de ti y solamente por eso estás en una pieza.

Cuando me di cuenta que no entendería más dejé de preguntar y pronto Jean se marchó. Aunque era un tipo odioso, tenía que aceptar que no era un mal sujeto, de nuevo, él tampoco me miró de la manera que estaba esperando, incluso cuando sus palabras decían lo contrario.

Mikasa había dejado todo impecable por lo que pude apreciar, lo que en verdad me dejó mucho peor de lo que estaba. No quería siquiera estar conmigo mismo y eso era algo imposible. No podía creer que mi hermana estuviera tolerando tanta mierda por mí y quise en ese momento más que nunca desaparecer. No cabían dudas en ese instante, yo dependía totalmente de Mikasa y sin ella hubiera estado demasiado cagado a estas alturas.

Desde cierta edad tuve que aceptar que mi hermana estaba siendo incluso más importante en mi día a día que mis propios padres, a tal punto que aunque odiaba que ella hubiera tenido que dejar sus sueños por protegerme, adoraba el hecho de que siguiera conmigo. Pero jamás pensé hasta qué punto yo le estaba estorbando.

No podía ser egoísta, Mikasa no compartía lazos de sangre conmigo, por eso no podía aceptar su ayuda como si nada. Y aunque lo fuera, estoy seguro de que nadie necesita una carga tan pesada como yo a sus espaldas.

—No me has hablado en toda la mañana, Eren.

Porque eso es lo único que he sido, y sumándole lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, mi autoestima terminó quedando por el piso. Es decir, si ni yo mismo podía amarme, ¿cómo estaba esperando que Mikasa lo hiciera si era una persona ajena? Ni siquiera yo me respetaba, en otras palabras…

—Quiero saber si te encuentras bien —la miré cuando escuché su afligida voz. Estábamos sentados en el desayunador y ella se encontraba justo en frente de mí, sus nerviosos ojos me sostenían la mirada con dolor y eso me hizo sentir peor aún.

—Lo estoy —solté con una voz grave e intenté alcanzar el tarro de mantequilla de maní cuando todo volvió a ser un caos.

—¡Eren!

—¡Ya lo sé! —grité antes que ella siguiera y escondí de inmediato mis muñecas —¡Lo sé! —volví a exclamar, aunque más calmado —Lo hice a penas llegamos mientras tú estabas en el baño, estoy bien, puedes tranquilizarte.

—¿Fue el golpe?

—Contra la mesa de billar —asentí sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

La noche anterior el golpe había provocado una hemorragia en mis muñecas y había intentado ocultarlo de Mikasa, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano me descubriría. Jamás pensé que sería tan temprano. Volví a retirar un poco mi camiseta que cubría los pequeños hematomas y vi el punto por dónde la aguja había entrado. Maldito _factor_, por culpa de eso ahora le temo a las agujas.

—No pienso que sea nada grave —le dije intentando tranquilizarla y volví a esconder los vergonzosos moratones —, sólo es sangre aglomerada que no alcanzó a…

—Eren —me interrumpió negando una y otra vez con la cabeza —. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—¿Todavía piensas que estaba pensando en ese momento?

—Veo que no —sonrió ligeramente, escondiendo un poco su rostro al ladearlo y agacharlo.

Sentí que el momento de tensión poco a poco iba quedando atrás, pero no podía ser tan hipócrita como para volver a sentirme bien, como si nada hubiera pasado. A penas terminamos el desayuno, caminé hacia mi habitación para encerrarme por lo que quedaba de tarde, pensando en lo ridículo que había sido al querer parecer normal.

Sonreí amargamente mirando al techo y volví a observar detenidamente mis muñecas. Tenía que aceptarlo, había sido mi culpa, no tenía por qué haber reaccionado así, no es como si fuera la primera vez que alguien me llamara marica. Pero ya estaba cansado de eso, toda mi vida siendo el débil, al que tipos grandes podían pisotear como querían. Ya no quería más de esa mierda y _puede_ que haya sido impulsado por el alcohol también.

Rodé sobre mí mismo y allí logré quedarme dormido. Si fue parte de los efectos de alcohol o cansancio mental, eso no lo sé, pero caí rendido y no desperté incluso cuando Mikasa irrumpió en mi cuarto. Al despertar tenía una nota de ella sobre mi rostro y pegada con cinta adhesiva. En ella pude leer que había salido un momento, que no tardaría.

Me pregunté a qué hora la colgó, pero antes de pensar en algo coherente mi estómago rugió. Era tarde, el sol estaba por terminar de ocultarse y comenzaba a hacer frío, y como Mikasa no estaba busqué en el clóset un abrigo y salí por un poco de comida.

Mi hermana no solía dejarme solo, menos cuando estaba durmiendo. Pero dejé de darle vueltas a ese asunto cuando recordé lo bien que se llevaba con esa chica, Sasha, la noche anterior se habían visto muy felices riendo y conversando, así que supuse que estaría con ella. Dejando el tema zanjado, salí del departamento esperando llevar las llaves conmigo y me encaminé hacia el ascensor.

Si tan sólo hubiera salido unos segundos antes y hubiera tomado el otro ascensor me hubiera evitado muchas cosas. El maldito venía subiendo directo a mi piso, y yo creyendo que era suerte, le esperé.

—¡Eren! —mi nombre retumbó en mis oídos y quise salir corriendo. Tras abrirse la puerta apareció Marco y pronto salió, como si intentara atraparme —. Estás bien. Me encontré a Mikasa en la calle y…

No era necesario seguir oyendo sus explicaciones y sólo asentí avergonzado, no estaba preparado para ver a nadie más ese día, de hecho, me alegraba no saber de Mikasa durante toda la tarde en cierto modo. Pero tampoco me comportaría como idiota, eso ya lo había hecho la noche pasada.

—¿Vas saliendo? —preguntó aunque era obvio y sólo asentí —. Lo siento, vine en mal momento…

—Está bien, sólo iré a comprar algo de comer —dije tanteando mis bolsillos y al escuchar el sonido inconfundible de las llaves solté aire aliviado —. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —propuse encogiéndome de hombros —. Yo invito.

Por un momento pude ver la confusión en su mirada, pero finalmente aceptó y nos encaminamos hacia el primer local de comida rápida que encontramos.

Sentía la extraña necesidad de pedirle disculpas por todo lo que los hice pasar, no sólo a él, claro, pero como había sido quien me había invitado, era a quien más había avergonzado. Nervioso, terminé de pedir mi porción de papas y mi hamburguesa, la verdad no sabía cómo comenzar, aunque había practicado un poco durante el camino.

—Eso que pasó anoche —murmuré sintiendo como de a poco la sangre llegaba incluso a mis orejas —, no quiero que… porque yo no… no planeé eso, ¿entiendes? —dije queriendo darme un tiro, eso había sonado demasiado mal —. Lo que intento decir es que lamento lo que pasó anoche —y era tan fácil que me hizo sentir como un idiota cuando pude pronunciar las cosas bien.

—Oh, sobre eso —murmuró tomando su botella de bebida entre sus manos, observando las burbujas reventar contra el vidrio —. Yo soy quien lo lamenta, nada de eso debió pasar, no sé qué decirte, Eren, es la primera vez que sales con nosotros y todo eso…

—¿Qué?

Siempre creí que Marco era demasiado bueno, pero ahora era ridículo. No podía aceptar que él se disculpara, las cosas no funcionaban así en el mundo real, aunque en realidad no supiera mucho sobre eso. De todas maneras no dejaría que esto continuara, era absurdo.

—Es mi culpa. Yo fui el que se metió en el pleito con ese tipo y el que terminó vomitando en el pasillo —dije aceptando toda la responsabilidad, incluso cuando mis mejillas cada vez se tornaban más calientes.

—Y fui yo el que no te detuvo en ningún momento —suspiró con cierta tristeza. Quise darme un gran golpe contra la mesa en ese momento —. Hoy hablé temprano con Levi sobre eso.

Y de nuevo el nombre de esa persona cuyo rostro ni siquiera recuerdo fue pronunciado. La noche anterior Mikasa no parecía querer dejar de hablar de él y ahora Marco lo mencionaba. Lo que sí era capaz de recordar es que él era el dueño del local y de que al parecer era también el que me había salvado.

—Le expliqué que eres un chico bueno, a él no le gustan las peleas y como es el lugar favorito de Jean pensé en ir a disculparme primero. La verdad es que no quiero que se nos prohíba entrar…

Y con eso entendí todo lo que tenía que hacer para pedirle de verdad disculpas a Marco y al resto de los chicos. Como fuera y cuánto me doliera, tenía que ir a ver a esa persona para pedirle disculpas por mi tonto comportamiento la noche anterior y así nadie quedaría fuera de la diversión.

Asentí para mí mismo y tomé una papa frita entre mis dedos, no alcanzaba ese día, pero al siguiente partiría directo hacia el local, y debía hacerlo sin Mikasa, de otra manera no tendría sentido. Ir con ella además, sería demasiado penoso.

—Apropósito, en el siguiente trabajo de… —Marco comenzó un tema sobre la universidad y supe que lo había hecho para romper el silencio que se había formado. Me agradaba ese chico, siempre hacía sentir cómodas a las personas a su alrededor.

Para cuando llegué a casa, Mikasa ya estaba allí y aunque le había dejado una nota igual que ella, se veía bastante preocupada. Rodé los ojos y le expliqué que fui con Marco a comer al restaurant de la esquina y como buena hermana sobreprotectora me preguntó por qué no lo había mencionado en la nota. Sólo rodé los ojos y le pregunté qué había estado haciendo.

—Sólo por allí —respondió y alcé una ceja. ¿En serio ella tenía derecho a preguntarme pero yo no podía saber lo que hacía mi hermana? Rodé los ojos y me encerré en el baño, de todas maneras, no quería saber.

Esa noche no pude dormir, estuve pensando durante toda la madrugada lo que le podría decir a ese tipo. También estuve planeando cómo encontrarlo, en verdad quería ir como los tipos geniales y decirle algo como "¿tú eres Levi?", pero no recordaba su rostro y de no ser él pasaría una gran vergüenza (otra más). Aunque eso no era lo más importante, lo que en serio interesaba era que ese tipo me creyera todo y para ello debía trabajar muy bien mis palabras.

No era como ir y decirle "ha sido mi culpa, no estaba pensando bien, no le prohíbas a los chicos volver, vamos, no seas una mala persona", eso incluso sonaba patético. Tampoco podía ir demasiado prepotente porque todo se malentendería y probablemente terminaría muerto, si hay algo que recuerdo de ese tipo es su rudeza. Finalmente no podía ir con las manos vacías, debía tener algo ensayado, una idea mínima sobre lo que iba a decir, ya que Levi no sería tan condescendiente como Marco, eso lo sabía desde el principio.

Pero incluso con ese temor en mente, mi cerebro no fue capaz de crear ninguna idea coherente sobre lo que podía decir en cuanto me encontrara en frente de ese tipo. Poco a poco me iba arrepintiendo de mi idea, de todas formas, Marco ya había ido a hablar con él, además, si no me dejaban entrar a mí (cosa que Marco jamás mencionó), no me importaba mucho, no estaba dispuesto a seguir juntándome con los chicos de todas maneras.

En la enésima vuelta en mi cama terminé por rendirme. Si yo no podía ser un tipo rudo como los demás que asistían a ese local, sería el pobre diablo infeliz y patético que daría la cara por una penosa actitud provocada por su primera ingesta masiva de alcohol. Sí, me agradaba como sonaba eso, las palabras las había elegido cuidadosamente y si las sabía usar bien, el tipo creería que soy una especie de perdedor que juga "Calabozos y Dragones" y probablemente me dejaría ir con vida.

Tampoco sonaba como la mejor idea en el mundo, pero sólo luego de planear eso pude dormir con tranquilidad las pocas horas de noche que quedaban. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de que no había planeado cómo escaparme de Mikasa me despertó al poco rato y de nuevo comencé a divagar sobre mi cama preguntándome cuál sería la mejor manera de hacerlo.

—¿Hablar con Marco? —preguntó incrédula en la mañana mientras lavaba los platos que habíamos usado durante el desayuno y yo los guardaba en sus gavetas —. Deberías esperar a mañana, de todas maneras lo verás en clase.

—¿Y si no va? —me apresuré nervioso, no es como si tuviera que pedirle permiso a Mikasa por todo, pero sí me aterraba que me siguiera o algo parecido.

—De todas maneras ¿qué tienes que decirle?

—Es algo personal.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—No.

—No irás con Marco, ¿no?

Asentí levemente cuando ella volteó a verme y entonces agachó un poco la mirada. Sabía que estaba dolida, ella quería saber qué era eso tan importante que yo iba a hacer como para no querer llevarla, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás y aunque me hubiera encantado decirle todo, esa sería una pésima idea.

"No puedes volver ahí", diría, "sólo matones visitan el lugar, ¿qué no recuerdas?"

—Bien, pero no tardes mucho.

Volví a asentir, esta vez más entusiasmado y como nunca lo hacía, me despedí de un beso y tomé mi chaqueta apresurándome más de la cuenta. Mikasa no me seguiría, pero en cierta forma yo era un paranoico y no había remedio para eso.

…

…

**Continuará.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Quién ha estado siendo la peor autora de la vida? Pues, yo. Lamento estar tan ausente últimamente, pero es que he estado tan ocupada por la universidad que ya casi no tengo tanto tiempo. Lo que pasa es que también mi vida social aumentó bastante el último mes, por eso no he tenido el tiempo que quisiera para escribir o cosas así.**

**Espero que me perdonen, iré poniéndome al día gradualmente con el resto de mis fics, intentaré organizar mejor mi tiempo para que esto no vuelva a pasar.**

**Por otro lado no había querido escribir nada la semana anterior y como ven, eso tuvo varias repercusiones en las actualizaciones. Esperaré que este periodo de hundimiento se pase un poco, no quiero dejar nada incompleto c:**

**Un abrazo y gracias por leer y esperar.**

**Factor: Dependiendo del tipo de hemofilia, cada vez que haya una hemorragia de cualquier tipo, es recomendable inyectar el factor que le falte al hemofílico. Éstos pueden ser el factor VIII, IX y XI. **


End file.
